Soulmates
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Sequel to Winter Smiles. They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? :3

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting You

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

Ah, sweet smell of winter breaks. No school, no waking up early, no pain in the a-word homework. Just lying on the soft snow and enjoy the cold sensation it gives me.

Okay, maybe I have something to worry. She's back. My twin, Cara Mae is going back here to wreck my whole entire life.

She and I have been quarrelling even before we got here in Burgess. Back when I'm still Scathach and she's still Aoife we're twins but we fight for Cu Chulainn's love and become rivals. Also when I'm Marceline and she's Mary Grace back in Salem witch trials. Again we fought over a boy. He's not Cu Chulainn Incarnate but still if you fall in love, you can do things you never thought you can do.

I closed my eyes and try to think about my old dream. That dream that my mom made when she forced me to read the House of Night series. She's a big fan of this book; she even named me after one of its characters Stevie Rae Johnson. I wonder where she got the Cara Mae, maybe just to rhyme with mines. Anyway, I dreamed that I have Zoe Montgomery's powers (Which are totally awesome) and sadly my soul got shattered just like Zoe did. I can control shadows being Scathach and all but still I'm learning to use my naginata, a samurai spear.

I stand up and go to the Bennett's house since I was told by my mom to help them babysit the Bennett's children. Sophie, that little cutie, loves whenever I tell her stories about fairies, sprites (One time I actually thought she was talking about the soda) and magic. Jamie believes in Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny and of course, his hero as he always boast, Jack Frost.

I knocked on their door and was greeted by their mother.

"Oh, Hello Stevie Rae!" She smiled at me. "Come on in."

"Hello and Thank you very much, Mrs. Bennett." I greeted back smiling.

"Jamie, Sophie! Stevie Rae is here!" She called as I propped myself at the couch.

"Stevie Rae!" Jamie exclaimed in happiness as he saw me.

"Step, step!" Sophie echoed.

I can't help but laugh as she tried to pronounce my name. "What's new to you two?"

"Bunny hop, hop!" Sophie said and showed me an Easter egg.

"You saved this from last Easter?" I asked.

"No! Easter bunny gave it to her just now and Jack Frost made my room snow!" Jamie started his story on how they played and I keenly listen.

"Well, I'm jelly," Jamie chuckled when he heard my nickname for jealous. "You two can see them and I can't."

"You can see them as long as you believe in them. Believe." Jamie encouraged me.

I smiled. Mrs. Bennett signaled me that she's going to work now. "Alright guys, is there any games you wanna play?"

"Let's play in the snow!" Jamie suggested.

"Snow, snow!" Sophie joined.

_I just spend my whole two hours sleeping at the snow and now I have to go back again…_I sighed. "Alright, let me have a hot cocoa first."

They patiently wait for me as they devise their plan on playing. I accidentally heard one of his plans.

"Then, Jack will come in and make Stevie Rae believe!" He exclaimed and lowers his voice again when he saw me peeking at him.

I finished my cocoa and let them tug me outside. As I got out I felt like something or somebody nipped my nose. I buried my face under my red scarf, thinking it was just the wind. Jamie and Sophie giggled while looking beside me as if somebody was standing there. Geez, I'm a witch not a fully pledge wizard, I don't have wizard eyes like the ice king in adventure time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jack Frost is looking at you curiously." He said between his laughs.

"Yeah, right."

_Believe. That's what Jamie said._ I thought to myself. I filled my thoughts about what I know about the winter spirit. Oh, and the dream, that might help. Suddenly, someone's cold breath hit my face. I opened my eyes immediately and saw a guy with beautiful blue eyes that no words can exactly describe, sliver white hair and pale complexion. He's about to touch my face and my eyes widened.

"Don't you touch me without my permission!" I shoved his hand away and ran towards Jamie and Sophie to make them go back inside.

"It's okay. He's our friend, Jack Frost." Jamie explained.

"Snow, snow!" Sophie said happily.

A sudden shock jolted in me. B-word dream. What if he knows? Oh, shoot. I'm dead, I'm dead…

"You're real…" We both said.

"Huh?" Jamie got puzzled with us.

"Nothing, I just read about him from those books you make me read to you guys every night." I fib. _Not the bloody dreams. Stop thinking about the k-thing!_

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost." He smiled mischievously. "You are?"

"Stevie Rae." I forced a smile. "Stevie Rae Nightshade. Nice meeting you…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. Chapter 2: Dream about us

Thanks for the 2 reviews 2 faves and 1 follow in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? :3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 2: Dream about us

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

Crap! She's real. I do have a soul mate and she's standing right in front of me. She's the girl in my dreams. The one that made me feel happy, sad, and alive at the same time. There this part of me that wants to touch her. I'm glad she let me play with Jamie and Sophie though. I made slopes and skate with them. Sophie keeps on following his brother while Jamie follows the new ice path I made for him to skate on.

That's when I noticed that Stevie Rae is on the phone with a very nervous look. I requested Jamie to ask her what's going on. Jamie did ask her and she just gave a smile and mouthed it's nothing_._ _Yeah, right as if there's nothing going on despite the look on your face._ I went to her direction and listen on what's bugging her.

"Cara Mae, you can't always get what you want." She said on the phone. "No, he's not my boyfriend. Stop using my scrying bowl."

She gets even madder as she listens at the other line and started shouting. "CARA MAE NIGHTSHADE, HAND'S OFF MY SCRYING BOWL RIGHT NOW!"

Well, she got temper. _A soft cool wind is all she needs, with beautiful snowflakes to make her smile once again. _For some reason I knew this stuff but it's better that I have an idea than being clueless on how to make her happy. When she shut her phone and place it in her pocket, mumbling a lot of stuff, I started my magic. She looked up as the cool, soft snowy wind came across her face. She put her scarf at her face again to keep herself warm. I started making snowflakes with unique designs; make it fall only at her. Her eyes widened and a smile spread at her face. She started catching and admiring my work before they start melting.

"Feeling better?" I asked, smiling to match hers.

"Yes, much better." She look at me and give me a hug. "Thank you, Jack Frost."

"You can just call me Jack, you know." I hugged her back and played with her hair.

I frowned. _Why am I doing this? _But my fingers won't stop on playing with her hair. When she let go of me, a strong pang of sadness suddenly hit me. I want her to be beside me again. Flashes of my dream of her soul being shattered (even though I know in the book it was Zoë Montgomery) just made me yearn for more.

"Have we met before?" I asked her, hoping that it was just me.

"Well, I kinda…" She said.

_No, please don't tell you've dreamt about me. Not the same dream. Please…_

"I met you in a dream." She continued then she chuckled. "I dreamt I have powers of Zoë Montgomery. You know the House of Night series, right?"

_Ah, hell. She is really my soul mate. _"Yeah, I finished the whole series last night."

"Oh, lucky you. I'm still reading Burned." She sighed and scratched her head. "My mom named me after the red vampire, Stevie Rae Johnson."

"That's why your name sounds familiar." I recalled.

"Yeah, my mom is a die-hard fan of the house of night series." She started. "Sorry about how I reacted lately, I was just surprised."

"I understand. Even I will do that or actually freeze you, if you startled me like that." I smiled then frowned. "Wait that came out wrong."

"I know what you mean." She chuckled and looked at Jamie's direction. "Jamie is your first believer, I believe."

"Yeah, until now, I still can't believe that he saw me that time." I said and drifted to Memoryland.

"He must be really precious to you, huh?" I heard her speak in a low voice.

"Hey! You're precious for me too," I accidentally said. My eyes widened and so were hers. _Dang! What have I done!_

"I'm precious to you?" She echoed.

"Well," I reasoned. "You love Jamie and Sophie and I love those kids too, so you're kinda under my watch too."

"Oh, thanks but I can handle my own."

"You're still in my watch." I smirked. "Can't change that fact."

She just smiled and went towards the siblings, coaching them to go inside the house now. We all walked inside the Bennett's house and I entertained them as Stevie Rae prepares dinner. It took her almost about half an hour to serve dinner. The fried chicken and hot cocoa's scent filled the air as we went towards the kitchen table. They prayed first then start eating. I didn't touch any of the hot food there.

"Jack, aren't you going to eat?" Jamie and Stevie Rae asked.

"It's hot." I reminded. "I'm a winter spirit."

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Stevie Rae left and went towards the fridge, bringing a tub of ice cream. "No worries, it's mine. I always ask the Bennett's to keep my ice cream here because my dad's gonna eat all of it."

"Her dad is an ice cream monster as Stevie Rae is a chocolate chip cookie monster." Jamie added.

"You're not helping." Stevie Rae commented.

"Factory!" Sophie cheered.

"Oh, remember when we all go to the ice cream factory?" Jamie started. "Your dad jumped into the pool of readymade ice cream and start eating there."

"Fun!" Sophie added.

"Yeah, but we have to pay for it…" Stevie Rae continued and smiled. "But do you guys remember how he looked like when he got out of there?"

"He looked like a colorful snowman with M&M's as a nose" Jamie laughed as he remembers it.

"You guys must be having fun all the time." I said as I eat the ice cream. "Choco chip cookie flavor?"

We all laughed and finished our dinner. Mrs. Bennett came home when the children are already asleep. She paid Stevie Rae some money and we left the house. I asked her if she want me to tag along with her but she decline. Part of me became sad again but I ignore it.

"You want some snowflakes on your way home instead?" I smirked.

"That, I loved to." She smiled.

I hugged her before we go separate ways. I became really happy all of a sudden. So happy I didn't realized I'm already in the pole.

"Jack, did you two meet already?" North asked.

I swerved back and saw him with his arms crossed. "Yeah, and I would love to visit her and Jamie again."

"Well, time for bed." North coaxed and left.

I saw Sandy walked /floated around. I approach him and whispered my request.

_"Give my soul mate a dream about us guardians."_

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	3. Chapter 3: Dreamcatcher

Thanks for the 5 reviews 5 faves and 3 follows in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream catcher

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

Sandman, I was about to be so thankful for you giving me a good dream that I can be a naginata master. But you changed it. YOU CHANGED IT! WHY?

My shifted from being a naginata master to how I always been. I walked towards a super cool upgraded sleigh and realize that Santa was there (I've seen him before but I have no idea that he was a real Russian!). The passengers of Sleighline Rudolph-the-red-nose-reindeer are the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack. Okay, this is totally…AWESOME!

"Hey, can she hear us now?" Jack asked the Sandman and shrugged.

"Well, she's looking in our place; we might as well try…" Tooth Fairy suggested.

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"Crikey!" Easter bunny yelped in surprise.

"Stevie!" Jack grinned at me as a thank you on surprising his rival.

"What did you just call me?" I give him a look.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot." He scratched his head and smiled. "Hello, Stevie Rae."

"So what am I supposed to do here?" I asked and eyed sarcastically at Sandy. "Why did you change my dream? It was awesome yet…"

Images flashed right above his head. But to be honest I have no idea what did he just said. I looked at the half-humming bird half-human creature/Tooth fairy and asked for translation.

"He said there is something very important North has to ask you. It was a confidential topic to just discuss at all. Plus Pitch can't invade your dreams since your soul mate is in the dream too."

_There it is again. Soul mates, seriously give me a break about that._ I pretended as if I have no idea what the soul mate principle is. "Can't I just choose my own soul mate?"

"Being soul mates is involuntary – you don't even have to like the person when you meet them. They may be completely wrong for you in every way – wrong species, wrong temperament, or wrong age. But you know you'll never be completely happy again without them." Tooth explained.

"And what if that happened to you—if you found somebody and you were soul mates with them and you didn't want to be?" I asked Tooth. "Isn't there any way you could—get rid of it?"

I secretly glanced at Jack whose eyes are filled with sadness. _I guess my question came out wrong…_

There was a pause. I saw everyone turn to look at me.

"I've never heard one," Tooth admitted slowly. Her violet eyes were searching mines. "But I guess you ask a witch…if you had that problem."

_Problem solve. I'm a witch, Tooth fairy._ But do I really want to remove this soul mate link I have with Jack? _Heck no! Geez, this is every girl's dream!_

"So…" I changed the topic as I glanced at Jack who was drumming his fingers on his staff. "What's this confidential topic I have with North?"

North/Santa get down the sleigh and gestured to follow me. I just took a step forward when Jack come down and trudged with me. The sadness in his eyes made me feel really bad on what I just asked. I touched his face and he looked at me.

"We're soul mates, right?" I asked him.

"Yes." He touched my hand that was at his face and snuggled it closer. "Don't you like me too?"

I paused from walking and stared deeply in his beautiful blue eyes. He placed his forehead at mines and caressed my cheeks. The cold feeling of his hand made me shiver a bit but I manage to control it.

"I really like you, you know." He started. "I was really scared when you asked about removing the only thing that keeps us together…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious…" I admitted. I was born curious after all. "Come on, we're losing North."

He stands up straight with a huge grin in his face and holds my hand as we walk. I snuggled closer as we walked. It just feels so right but then it hit me. We can't be together forever…

"What do you mean we can't?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Did you just read my mind?" I cut in. _I didn't know he can read minds._

"I can't read minds but," He explained. "I can read your mind when that certain emotion overpowers you. Soul mate stuff."

"That's unfair! Why I can't do that?" I fake cry on him and he just laughed.

"You could." He played with my hair and spoke again. "You just don't listen carefully enough."

I pouted and pulled him forward. "Next time, I need to hear Santa's declaration of whatsoever on me."

"I have a better idea." He smirked and grabbed me from the waist and flew.

"Holy guacamole!" I yelped in surprise.

He laughed and laughed until I start on what I'm good at. Silent treatment.

"Stevie Rae?" he frowned trying to make me talk.

We spotted North and he landed gently. North was sitting in comfy chair and a tea set was waiting for us. North gestured us to sit and so we did.

"As you can see," he pointed at the globe which has lights on it. "The lights, that represent children that believe in us guardians, as slowly decreasing as the age and being replaced by new believers."

"Yeah, I can see that but I don't get your point on telling this stuff to me." I bluntly answered.

"At first, we also thought it was just like that too, but we see the great responsibility and wonder of having them believe in you." He explained further.

"Huh? Everybody can see me." I answered quickly.

"Because people still believe in their hero, Scathach." North added. "If it wasn't for her, Scotland will be in ruins. She sacrificed her own kingdom, the Fort of Shadows, to protect everyone. Including the children."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find your center." Jack and North said at the same time.

"My center?" I echoed.

"My center is fun. I always give people the fun of snow days, snowball fight, and blizzards." Jack explained.

"And mine is wonder. I give children the wonders my eyes can see in every single thing existed in this world." North continued.

"In short?" I asked, still confused.

"We want you to be a guardian once you find your center." Jack said.

"Well, I have to think about it first."

"Decide on what your heart says." Jack encourage.

"And your belly!" North added in glee.

"Well, my belly says, I could use some chocolate chip cookies." I sneered.

"Well then, wake up and eat breakfast!" North's voice boomed around

Jack kissed my forehead before Sandman appeared in front of me. Both of them smiled at me and I passed out.

I woke up with a table full of chocolate chip cookies. _Yum!_ I start eating and clean up my mess. I took a quick shower and go downstairs telling mom and dad that I'm going in the park.

"Alright, Cara Mae is also on her new boyfriend's house." My dad sighed.

"Somebody's going to be insane in a few days again." Mom foreshadowed.

"Alright…I'm off."

I headed straight to the park and saw Jack playing with the children. He aimed a snowball and it accidentally, or maybe intentionally, hit me. He laughed as I wiped my face clean. I rolled my eyes and start to walk away. I felt him get near me and I glanced back.

"Why are you leaving? You just got here, come on play with us." He asked.

"I'm having a bad day. Please just… give me some _me time_ please?" I pleaded. I_ seriously don't want to talk about Cara Mae making people insane._

"We can talk about anything. I'm always here for you." He smiled at kissed my forehead.

"Well, there's something I actually want…" I started.

"What is it?" he teased me by playing with my hair.

"A dream catcher." I smiled as ideas popped out in my mind. "Made out of a snowflake, but of course it shouldn't melt."

"Like this?" he showed me a dream catcher that has a snowflake instead of a webbing rope/string and smaller snowflakes hang on it.

"That's perfect!" I cried in joy and hugged him tight. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"If you want something just tell me, if something's bothering you tell me, okay?" He smiled and kissed my forehead again.

"Okay." I placed the delicate dream catcher in my bag and before I played with them I spoke.

"I love this dream catcher."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Cara Mae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	4. Chapter 4: I want you to

Thanks for the 8 reviews 5 faves and 3 follow in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 4: I want you to…

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

I still wonder we're official couples now. I mean, she didn't rejected me she was just simply curious. Plus, she's not intentionally avoiding me. She really just seems to have a bad day. I can see that with her hair being unruly and a bit shaggy. I was proud of myself on the dream catcher I made for her. She loved it. I've never been proud to be a winter spirit.

She played with us in the snow. Jamie, whose sled was ready, asked me to make a new track for him but not on the streets. I sneered and do what he just wished. It was a very fun day until we heard Sophie cry.

"Bunny…" Sophie cried more.

"Hush, little girl." Stevie Rae said in a melodious voice. "He'll be here, I promise."

"Snow… bunny spring." Sophie said but it was clearly noticed that her crying faltered.

She smiled and stroked Sophie's blonde hair. "Then be good because Santa tells Bunny who is in the nice list."

"Sophie's nice!" she cheered and wiped the tears on her own face.

"Good, run along then." Stevie Rae let Sophie go and smiled at her encouragingly.

I stared at her, amused. She just muttered a few words to Sophie and all of a sudden she's playing again. It must be it. Her center…

"Whoa! You never fail on making Sophie smile after crying!" Jamie smiled.

"I guess because I used to take care of my twin sister when we're still young." She confessed.

"You did a good job." I patted her back and grinned. "And you're not even a guardian yet."

She smiled then her eyes widened when she looked beside my direction. Jamie and I looked on where she's and saw a girl with the very same features as hers. Except that she got blonde hair. The girl was with a guy and he keeps on following her then get into a store. It seems normal at first then the store was on flames. The boy runs towards the girl and they kissed each other.

"Cara Mae…" Stevie Rae muttered angrily. "I have to go guys."

"What are you planning to do? Is there anything I can do?" I offered my help.

"Yes, extinguish the fire from that store, please." She pleaded as she grabbed her bag pack. "Be careful."

"I will." I said and kissed her forehead quickly. "Jamie, keep the children occupied."

"Working on it." He shouted.

I flew towards the store and blasted it with cold wind. Frosts appeared in and outside the store. The fire died and I melted the ice. I flew towards the children and glanced towards her direction. The boy was getting mad towards Stevie Rae and both the girls yelled at him and he staggered back. The two girls yelled at each other and the blonde sighed and give her a necklace. Stevie Rae snatched it and shoved it in a plastic bag then in her bag pack. The blonde stormed off and the boy followed only to be yelled at and he cried on the streets like a lost child. Stevie Rae talked to the guy soothing him with words and he regained his composure. He thanked her and went someplace. I flew towards Stevie Rae who was now wearing a very sad face.

"That's weird, what just happened?" I asked her.

"That's my twin sister and her new boy toy." She confessed. "She loves making boys insane over her make them do stuff like burning a store or something much more dangerous."

"But you stopped her." I reminded her.

"I threatened her." She corrected me. "She's getting wilder than before."

"Is this what—" I stated.

"This is what's upsetting me today." She said massaging her temples, obviously stressed. "Dad is not going to be happy about this."

"I know something that might make your day." I suggested. _I hate seeing you sad, it makes me sad too._

She looked straight to my eyes, full of hope. "What is it?"

"Let's eat in a restaurant. Just the two of us." I invited. "Is it okay?"

"Depends on what store." She said as we walked down the alley.

"You choose." I said.

"But nobody can see you. They'll think I'm insane." She reasoned.

"Unless if you take it out and we go back at the park to eat it." I smirked.

"Good idea. I pay the half and—"She suggested.

"Oh, no." I handed her cash and she just stared at me. "My treat, love."

"You sure?" she asked with her cheeks slowly turning red.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you outside."

She went inside KFC and bought a bucket of chicken, cookies (Like I've never guess that.), krushers, and five cups of gravy. I stared at her as was planning to get another cup of gravy if I haven't sent a soft wind inside.

"What's with the gravy madness?" I asked curiously.

"No fried chicken is good without gravy." She said as we walked back to the park. "And, it not madness."

"Alright, alright…" I replied with a defeated smile.

We sat at bench and I melted a frozen spot on the bench so she can sit without any problems. We start digging in the food as we talk about guardian stuff. She laughs at every story about me and Kangranny's fights. I drink the krushers she bought and she eats most of the food.

"You look like you haven't eat for 3 days or more." I said then inwardly scold myself. _Yeah, way to go and make her really mad at you._

"Oh, I fasted for a week on a special request. I only ate chocolate chip cookies this morning and that's it." She admitted.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized and felt her stares at me. I looked back and saw her face really red. Worried I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I want you to…kiss me."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Cara Mae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	5. Chapter 5: Not all good is good, not

Thanks for the 9 reviews 7 faves and 4 follow in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 5: Not all good is good, not all bad is bad

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"I want you to…kiss me."

It echoed in my head so many times. I feel like that a gazillion butterflies in my stomach. _She just asked me to kiss her!_ I stared deeply in her beautiful brown orbs and drew in closer. Our breaths mingling together as our mouths open up. She closed her eyes not caring if somebody sees us. I placed my lips into her and I invaded her mouth gently. I made sure that no place in it is untouched. Our tongues danced in passion as it got contact to one another. I placed one hand on her hair and one weave in her hand. Her free hand snaked to my neck pulling me closer. The warm feeling of both her body and mouth was addicting. We let go as she start grasp for air.

"That's much better than in the dream." I said with a grin.

She smiled with her face really red. I realized that she's already freezing from the weather. She snuggled closer to me, putting the food aside. I sniffed her hair and I immediately smelled strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. I smiled. _Does everything in her have to have chocolate chip cookies?_

"Why, you don't like it?" she asked.

"No, just wondering." I replied and kissed her forehead. "Is there any place you want to go? I can make myself visible if you want to."

She yawned. "I feel kinda sleepy though. Can you take me home?" she asked, her eyes starting to close down.

"Yeah sure, where do you live?"

"2 blocks to the left from the Bennett's." I answered. "Show up to my parents and say that I passed out of exhaustion and that you're one of my classmates."

"Sure thing, love." I smiled and carry her.

We flew up in the skies, but low enough to see the houses. I spotted the Bennett's residence and go to more house to the left. A house with a red roof and bluish walls with so many potted plants around the lawn, showed up. I landed a few steps away and doorbell in their house. The door opened and a lady who looked just like Stevie Rae greeted me.

"Oh, hello. Is there anything I can do to help you?" She greeted.

"Uhm, hi. Your daughter here passed out of exhaustion." I explained and mentally added. _In kissing me._

"Oh my, Stevie Rae, honey. Are you alright?" She asked as Stevie Rae's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, too much chicken…" she said weakly.

"Don't blame me; you're the one who want it." I involuntarily said.

"Oh, come in you two. It's freezing out here." She said and opened the door for us.

Still carrying Stevie Rae, I entered and placed her on a couch. The house is really unique in a cool way. There are 4 rooms; each has its own design. The first one has this romantic feeling in it. _Must be the master's bedroom. _The second on the left side is a very pink, all preppy room. _Her twin's room._ At the flip side of that room is a red and blue room. Her mother noticed me looking at that room and spoke.

"That's Stevie Rae's room." She explained. "Likes both fire and snow so she painted it that way."

"It was nice…" I said with my voice trailing off as I continue to observe the house.

"You can enter her room, bring her along too." She coaxed.

"Oh, okay." I replied and carry Stevie Rae again and go to her room.

I opened the door and saw a lot of books, paper animals, a flat screen TV, a cabinet with neatly hanged clothes and other stuff. Everything seems to be so clean. I put her down at her bed and sit beside her.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode as my parents might say." Stevie Rae said.

"What's in here?" I asked pointing a small box.

"Sort of my version of time capsule except that I'll just keep it there." She explained.

"What does it have so far, then?" I curiously try to open it and realize there's a padlock in it.

"I'm supposed to open it only in every full moon." She cautioned.

"I see." I stared at her and got mesmerized by her brown orbs once again.

"Jack?" she called, a hint of worry struck in her voice.

"Can…can I kiss you again?" I asked nervously.

She immediately blushed and looked at the blanket as if it became a very interesting object. "Well, we're a couple and all so…I guess it's fine…"

"That's all I need to know." I said and kissed her ardently.

We staggered back into her bed and continued kissing. Tongues danced in fiery passion, her arms around my neck and mines at her waist. I kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure. I stopped myself and she looked at me questioning why.

"I don't want to get that far yet…" I confessed.

She smiled. "Me either."

"So, see you later night?" I inquired.

"What time?" She replied and curled up in my embrace.

"About 9 or so," I responded. "Keep your window open so I can enter later, okay?"

I nipped her nose and she giggled. "I got it. See you, later."

I went outside saying my goodbye's to Mrs. Nightshade and after a few block away I flew straight to North Pole. I landed and saw North was carving another matryoshka and it has Stevie Rae's face.

"Anything new?" I asked making some elves winced.

"Nothing so far. How's her progress?" North answered.

"She's near on figuring her center out." I reported.

"Good, her center is one of the most important factors to help the children." He said and walked towards the globe. "Danger is almost upon us. Never let your guard down and remember, not all good is good and not all bad is bad."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	6. Chapter 6: Cara Mae's Missing!

Thanks for the 12 reviews 8 faves and 7 follow in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 6: Cara Mae's missing!

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

I did what Jack told me. Leave the window open. I watched adventure time while he's not around then I saw my bag pack and remember the dream catcher and the necklace. I grabbed it and hang the dream catcher at the ceiling. My mom walked in my room and nodded. I handed her the necklace and she gasped.

"But this is your grandmother's necklace!" She sounded really alarmed.

"Then how did she get it? I thought grandma is in Spain." I wondered aloud.

"She is." Mom confirmed. "So how did she?"

"Shadow travel." I blurted out. "If I can shadow travel then so can she, right?"

"Of course! She shadow traveled to Spain and charmed your grandma to give the necklace." My mom cried.

"I'll return it, mom." I volunteered. "I can shadow travel after all."

"No. the last time you shadow traveled you got send to the hospital for three weeks." She reminded me with an angry voice. "THREE WEEKS!"

"Mama, I wasn't prepared that time. I have to rush it to get us all out of there." I retorted.

"No, I won't risk it." She looked away, silently cursing.

"Then, I'll do it the hard way." I said. "I'll travel to Spain."

"No, I will go to Spain."

We both swerved and say my father standing by my door, obviously mad on what he's seeing. His business suit was still neat but the tie is already loose. His briefcase by his left arm, and a bag of food on the right. He put it down and sits beside me on my bed.

"Cara Mae isn't like this. Something or somebody must have do this to her." My father concluded.

"But we may never know, she always break guys hearts." I cut in.

"That's true, but burning a store?" he shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Dad, we got expelled on our previous school because she asked one of her boy toys, James Shoemaker to destroy the chemistry lab." I confessed.

"Why you didn't tell us?" They both shouted.

"Because I don't want her to be in trouble." I replied. "If I'm in her situation I'll be scared of you two too."

"I'm sorry but back to the topic at hand." My mother changes the subject. "Christopher, are you sure?"

"Yes, plus I got a business trip there too." He admitted.

"I'm going to California to buy those herbs I need for the potion. It's one of our hopes to get our old Cara Mae back."

"Mom, can't you just ship it here?" I asked. "We live in a modern world now."

"I know I could do that but they always damage the plants before it arrive here." She explained. "Cara Mae and you should stay."

"Understood."

"We'll be leaving this evening." Dad declared and stands up. "We can't afford losing whoever of you two."

"I know." Mom and I said in unison.

They left my room and let me finish my show. I stand up and grabbed my cookie jar full of chocolate chip cookies and start munching on them. The dream catcher made some chime sounds and I know he's in here.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said sheepishly.

_Huh? What time is it?_ I glanced at my digital clock and saw that it's already 9:30 in the evening. Well, time flies too fast, yes? I smiled at him and motion him to sit beside me. He did as I gestured so and trapped me in his cold yet dreamy embrace. I snuggled in and let his fingers trace my tattoo at the right arm.

"So where did you went?" I asked him looking at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Guardian stuff. Nothing new about it." He answered and played with my hair.

"Cookies?" I offered him my cookie jar he shook his head and I added. "I made these."

"Don't mind if I do!" He grinned all of a sudden.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I teased.

"As long as you made it, I'm gonna eat it." He said and looked at the TV. "Adventure time?"

"Yeah, problem with that?" I looked at him in abhor.

"Whoa! No, no!" He immediately replied after seeing the look in my face. "It's just, something tells me that you only what this kind of shows when something's troubling you."

"Soul mate stuff?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, something's troubling me."

"What is it? I'll listen." He spoke so sweet it's hard to disobey. "Tell me."

"Mom's going to California to grab some herbs for a potion. Dad's going to Spain to visit grandma and return the necklace and Cara Mae and I are stuck in here…" I looked at him with pure disgust on what am I about to say. "Together!"

"That totally sucks." He agreed and looked up.

"Is it okay if I put it there?" I asked as he saw the dream catcher above us.

"It's perfect." He said and kissed my forehead. "Do you have anything in mind today?"

"Nothing so far, except on opening my time capsule later by 11:30. Why?" I replied.

"Want a kiss?" he smirked and touched my lips. "We won't go that far, I promise."

"Yes." I smiled.

He leaned closer and pinned me at my bed. His face snuggled at my hair and slowly kissed my temples down to my nose and then my lips. His tongue explored my mouth, moving gently and slowly getting torrid. Our tongues met and start dancing in fiery anticipation. I locked my arms around his neck and made him lean much closer. He snaked his hands around my waist and pushed me closer to him. Both cold and warm sensation of our bodies tingled and made me moan. He parted with me and kissed me again in much more passion than the previous one. His hand cupped on my breasts and touched its sensitive part. I moaned even louder and he stopped.

"I—I went too far, didn't I?" he asked as he saw me gasping for air.

I could still feel his tongue in my mouth and my cheeks getting hotter. I grabbed him again and hugged him tightly. He nibbled my earlobe and faced me. He had a nice smile and we just lay down on my bed. I played with the dream catcher and he swings his staff making random letters on air.

"Stevie Rae!" my mom's voice echoed in the whole house.

"Stay here." I told Jack and he nodded. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"In the name of the stars, Cara Mae's missing?!" she crying loudly, all the plants mourns with her.

"What do you mean missing? Maybe she's just in her boy toy's house." I suggested.

"No, I used my scrying bowl and I can't find her. It's just black and her voice but other than that, nothing." She revealed.

"This is bad. Another shadowmancer perhaps?" Dad guessed.

"No, I think it's much worse than just another shadowmancer." I looked at them and they nodded.

"We give you permission to leave the house and search for your sister. Do anything that will save her…" my mom sobbed and continued. "Even if it means death…"

"Mom, in every death there's a new beginning for that soul, remember?" I comforted her. "She'll be back in one piece, I vouch you."

"I don't accept your vouch. We never know what might happen in the future." She cried.

"Come on now, you have to work on the potion so Stevie Rae can make Cara Mae drink it and return to normal." Dad calmed her down.

"Thank you. May Hecate, the goddess of magic, and night bless you in your journey." Mom said as a blessing.

"Thank you. I love you mom, dad." I said and kissed their foreheads.

I head back in my room and Jack looked puzzled. I grabbed some clothes, food, the dream catcher, and my naginata. Jack tapped my shoulder and looked at me questioning.

"Jack, we're leaving. I have to find Cara Mae. And I had a bad feeling Peach is involved in this one." I said in hurry and waited for him to go out.

"See you outside, then we'll talk about this from the very beginning." He said and flew out the window.

I walked out and went outside. Jack is at the next house in between me and the Bennett's house. He throws a snow globe in the air and a magic portal appeared.

"Come on, no time to waste. The guardians must hear everything too." He shouted.

I ran towards him and hold his hand. Together we jumped in the portal and braced whatever might happen to us.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Thank you to my loyal reviewers who have been with me since Winter Smiles and now here in Soul mates! R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	7. Chapter 7: Abduction of Cara Mae

Thanks for the 14 reviews 9 faves and 7 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I haven't updated for two days. My laptop has some issues and almost nobody reviewed with really made me sad. But I got at least 2 reviews on the previous chappie so I'm fine now. Oh well, into the story!

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 7: Abduction of Cara Mae

* * *

_Cara Mae's pOv_

"Let me go you f*cking jerk!" I yelled but it only echoed around me.

A laughed made me even angrier. I looked around but it's too dark to see anything. I wish Stevie Rae was here, she summon me a sword and I can fight this guy. Or she can just save me.

"But dear, I haven't even started my torture on you…"

"F*ck you!" I shouted.

"You have no idea what trouble you are in now, child." The voice said.

"I don't f*cking care! Let me go!" I demanded even more.

* * *

Okay, let's go back on the part where my _oh-so-awesome_ twinsy yelled at me.

I was with my newest boy toy, Mark Henderson, and I demanded that I want a big box of Ferrero chocolates. He can't buy me one because the loser doesn't have enough freaking money to buy even a small one. I told him to burn the store and grab me a box of it. I rubbed grandma's necklace that I stole from her in Spain a few minutes ago, thanks to shadow traveling, and whispered a spell.

_You shall get,_

_What I desire,_

_Don't even try to fret_

_Or my love will scatter_

In just a few seconds he did my bidding. He burned the store down and grab me five boxes of Ferrero chocolates. I kissed him and secretly making him drink a love potion. His tongue wiped my mouth clean and licks my tongue in lusty passion. The potion seems to be working well. Well, I hastily let go when I saw my twinsy impending us with her usual livid face. I smiled complacently at her and rolled my eyes. Her brown eyes widened and it looked not just in my physical body but into my soul.

"A store. You burned a freaking store because of chocolate." She rebuked. "Are you senseless?"

"Look who's talking?" I countered and spoke with vanity. "Black hair dye, brown contacts… what happened to the ginger Scathach?"

She obviously gets even more furious at me. In a matter of seconds, my field of vision starts to get all black. Disadvantage for me since I'm no magical person. I'm just a female warrior that she defeated thousand years ago. Mark yelled at her and she lost her concentration.

"Stop it you, slut!" Mark yelled.

"Pardon?" Stevie Rae shouted, looked aghast. "How dare you call me like that?"

"Mark! She's not a slut!" I exclaimed the same time Stevie Rae shouted.

He staggered back and didn't interrupt anymore. Stevie Rae looked at me and I shot an angry glare at her. The shadows around her started to quiver waiting for her command to strike.

"What did you use?" She asked.

"It's none of your f*cking business." I retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU USE?" She asked with her words now filled with power.

"Grandma's necklace!" I shrieked. Losing control of my mouth. "I stole it from her!"

"What?!" Her power grip on me gets a little tighter. "Give it to me!"

My hands enthused on its very own will and I jerked out the necklace out of my neck. Stevie Rae snatched it and shoved it in a plastic bag then in her bag pack. Before she could even do something, stormed off and Mark followed me. I was really pissed off that I yelled at him.

"Be gone, you useless man!" I yelled in pure ferocity. "I no longer need you!"

He dropped on his knees and cried like it's the end of the world. I don't care! I'm just after his money after all. I walked away gracefully and I heard his crying stopped. _Stevie Rae must have comforted him_. I continued walking and I know the potion I wasted on Mark is already destroyed with Stevie Rae's magic because he manages to walk away happily. Then I felt a sudden cold rush filled the air. I glanced back at Stevie Rae and saw that she was with a guy. A guy with blue eyes and white hair. He only wore a blue hoodie and a tattered end pants with leather strips on it. I felt a sudden desire to own him. It's one of those feelings I have with all of my boy toys.

_I need to have this guy. _

They chatted with each other and for the first time, I saw Stevie Rae blushed. The guy gave her money and she hesitated first, for she is reaching for her own wallet. She later on takes the money as they walked someplace. I followed them silently and listen at their conversation. Sadly, I can't hear that much because of the other people's conversations around. She went inside KFC and then take-out some food. They went straight to the park and ate there. The boy, I realized is just barefooted, slurped all 3 krushers and Stevie Rae's eating the chicken and gravy. They start talking again and she laughs at some moments and all of a sudden she stared deeply in his eyes and I heard the words she said to him.

"I want you…to kiss me."

I was flabbergasted. Her asking for a kiss? Maybe she is a slut! Oh who am I kidding? Of course she isn't, she's in love…

He stared deeply in her beautiful brown orbs and drew in closer. In a matter of seconds they are kissing each other. He placed one hand on her hair and one weaved in her hand. Stevie Rae's free hand snaked to his neck pulling him closer. They let go as Stevie Rae start grasping for air. I can't believe this… we're going to fight with the same problem again… love triangle.

"That's much better than in the dream." He said with a grin.

_He dreamt about Stevie Rae?_

She smiled with her face really red. He must have realized that she's already freezing from the weather. She snuggled closer to him, putting the food aside. He sniffed her hair and he smiled.

I flee. I can't bear seeing it anymore. I will have this guy no matter what happens. Even if I must have a contract with the devil. Well, I didn't mean literally but a guy with ashy skin tone appeared in front of me and grabbed me.

"Who are you? Where are you f*cking taking me?" I protested.

"In a place where light is rarely seen…" he answered.

And yeah, I said everything you've read first. Now all I can wish is that Stevie Rae, mom and dad will save me. Stevie Rae definitely will but she will have a hard time since even me have no idea where I am. I just hope when she got here, it's not yet too late.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. There you go! Cara Mae's dilemma appeared! R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Yes, Stevie Rae is originally a ginger but she dyed her hair black permanently.

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	8. Chapter 8: Her pain is my pain

Thanks for the 16 reviews 11 faves and 11 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 8: Her pain is my pain.

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

I get sucked up in a portal (Which kinda made me excited and scared at the same time…) then landed on a hard cold cement floor. How fun was that, all we need is a broken bone and we could be sent to the hospital now. I stand up and dusted my skirt, and moved the hair out of my face. I looked around and saw that I was inside a toy factory. Where the heck did Jack just brought me?

"Jack did we land on the right place?" I asked.

"Come on, I'm going to introduce you to the other guardians in person." He grinned and run off.

"Yeah, way to go on treating your guest." I mumbled to myself.

Yetis are around and busy making toys for the upcoming Christmas. They moved away from me obviously scared. Well, they should be. I pointed at one of them; it covered its face as if I'm going to zap him into a frog. I rolled my eyes and lowered my hand.

"Bring me to Santa Clause." I ordered.

I showed me the way and opened the door for me. I strode in and bowed with my fist on my chest at Santa. He did the same gesture and we both straightened up.

"Merry meet, Santa." I said.

"Merry meet, Scathach, or should I say, Stevie Rae." He grinned, his Russian accent clearly resounded on the air. "But please, call me North."

"Understood, North." I replied gracefully.

A kangaroo, sand person, and a half hummingbird half human, entered the room. I knew immediately that they are the Sandman, Tooth Fairy and the Easter Kangaroo…wait I mean bunny! Geez, he's too tall to be called a bunny. Jack suddenly burst in laughter. _Shoot! He heard what I was thinking._

He just looked at me and smirked. _I just realized we can telepath._ He said by his mind.

Ah, hell. A new burden ability. The others looked at Jack questioning.

"Stevie Rae thought that Kangranny is the Easter kangaroo!" he blurted out before I could stop him.

"A kangaroo?" The Easter bunny asked his Australian accent thickening. "Why does everybody think I'm a kangaroo?"

"Because you are a kangaroo." Jack replied smirking.

"I'm not a kangaroo, mate." He replied nearing his angry face at Jack.

"So, this are Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunnymund, right?" I asked before they start fighting.

"Yes, we are. We are also guardians." North agreed.

"So why did Jack brought you here?" Tooth asked as she opened my mouth.

"tu-shell-u-dat-me-shishter-ish-misshing?" I said as she continues exploring my mouth. _This is soooo awkward!_

"Tooth! Hands out of mouth!" North ordered calmly.

"Ooops, sorry." She said apologetically and let go of my mouth. "So why did Jack brought you here?"

"To tell you that my sister is missing and I think Peachy is involved in it." I confessed.

"Peachy?" Everybody asked.

"I hate peaches as much as I hate Pitch. Plus it rhymes." I reasoned. "I'm no good at nicknames okay?"

"No, that's actually… nice?" Jack said but it came out more like a question than a reassurance. I just rolled my eyes on him.

"Tell me what happened, child." North asked me and I nodded.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Stevie Rae!" my mom's voice echoed in the whole house._

"_Stay here." I told Jack and he nodded. "Mom, what's wrong?"_

"_In the name of the stars, Cara Mae's missing?!" she crying loudly, all the plants mourns with her._

"_What do you mean missing? Maybe she's just in her boy toy's house." I suggested._

"_No, I used my scrying bowl and I can't find her. It's just black and her voice but other than that, nothing." She revealed._

"_This is bad. Another shadowmancer perhaps?" Dad guessed._

"_No, I think it's much worse than just another shadowmancer." I looked at them and they nodded._

"_We give you permission to leave the house and search for your sister. Do anything that will save her…" my mom sobbed and continued. "Even if it means death…"_

"_Mom, in every death there's a new beginning for that soul, remember?" I comforted her. "She'll be back in one piece, I vouch you."_

"_I don't accept your vouch. We never know what might happen in the future." She cried._

"_Come on now, you have to work on the potion so Stevie Rae can make Cara Mae drink it and return to normal." Dad calmed her down._

"_Thank you. May Hecate, the goddess of magic, and night bless you in your journey." Mom said as a blessing._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

I didn't tell the cheesy I love you too mom and dad part since that kinda sound ingenuous. North nodded and Sandy made some images.

"No, if it's just a shadowmancer, she already manage to escape him." I replied.

"You can understand him?" they asked while Sandy beamed with pride.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" I asked. "Oh, yeah nobody could understand him except Tooth."

"Well, I don't know but the moon just called us to come here." Bunnymund spoke.

"Well, it must be very important. I'll just wait at the corner…" I suggested.

"No, you're coming with us." Jack smiled and put his arm around me. "You should see some guardian stuff."

"Fine…" I grunted. "My plan of finding some chocolate chip cookies is a failure."

They laughed and we proceed to the porch thingy like area and the open roof allowed the moonlight to get in. a shadowy face appeared in it.

"Holy caramel! That's Cara Mae!" I screamed.

"It's shifting still." Tooth said and then gasped. "Pitch!"

Then the moonlight shone at the G symbol at the center of the room. a blue crystal appeared and starts to glow.

"We're going to have a new guardian." North announced.

This is the last thing I want to see in my whole entire life. Seriously.

"Stevie Rae?" Bunnymund asked. "I prefer leprechaun than her."

I was so consumed with anger that I bend his shadow making him do as what I willed his shadow to do. I squeeze him little by little until Jack shook me.

"Relax! It's just Bunny, get used to it. It's just you're in my side." Jack explained.

"But he's insulting the both of us!" I retorted.

"Stevie Rae Nightshade. As much as I want the Easter kangaroo to stop doing that, the hope in this world will disappear without him." He explained. "Do you understand?"

"Understood." I said and faced Bunnymund. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that again."

"So she's a new guardian! What is her tittle then?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Did you find your center now?" I read what Sandy asked.

"No, I still don't know." I admitted. _Man, I feel pathetic._

_No you're not._ Jack makes me face him and nipped my nose. _You're just new to this stuff._

"So what will happen to my twin? Why is she in there too?" I asked. Worry spread in me, scared maybe something bad is being done to her.

"We don't know but we will find and save her." North reassured me. "It's a promise."

I was about to say thanks when a painful jolt suddenly hit my back. I staggered and fall down on the ground gasping and start screaming in pain.

"No! Stop! Stop whipping me!" I cried.

"Stevie Rae!" They all rushed beside me. "What's wrong?"

When the feeling faded, I know exactly what's going on. A yeti came and hand me a concrete and I break it as soon as I hold it. Anger rushed in my body, the shadows around us started to quiver, anticipating my anger. I calmed myself and faced them.

"He's hurting my twin." I said, anger still filled my words. "We need to hurry."

"We will, but what exactly happened?" Tooth asked in concern.

"Her pain is my pain."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. I researched about twins and they said they can feel whenever on is in danger of some sort. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	9. Chapter 9: Night of Desire

Thanks for the 17 reviews 12 faves and 11 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

**WARNING! S*X SCENE AHEAD! I've warned you don't blame me!**

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 9: Night of Desire

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

I was scared. That's something I can't deny as soon as Stevie Rae fall to the ground and started screaming in pain. Whip marks appeared on her body but disappeared as soon as she calmed down. I hold her hand to reassure her that she's not alone.

"We should all rest now." Tooth suggested after seeing Stevie Rae's condition. "It's night after all."

"Alright, Sandy was goin' ta give the children dreams and I'm going to prepare me eggs for the upcoming Easter." Bunnymund added.

Sandy yawned and waved at us goodbye and flew away. Bunnymund made a bunny hole and jumped in it. Tooth flew to her castle and North motioned me to come closer to him to talk.

"It will be alright with you if she sleeps in your room, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it but is she?" I asked glancing at Stevie Rae.

"Now that's your job to ask." He laughed and left me and Stevie Rae alone with the yetis and elves.

"Stevie Rae, you're going to sleep in my room." I announced.

"Okay, I'll use the couch." She answered.

"Oh no, you're my guest please use the bed." I replied and smiled at her.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" she asked innocently.

"Beside you, lassie." I smirked as her cheeks reddened.

She just looked away and let me guide her way to my room. I opened the door revealing a blue room full of frosting and snow falling in it. She gasped in awe admiring every single detail it has. We entered and I closed the door behind us.

"Do you like it?" I asked her as she jumped on the bed.

"Oooohh! Comfy bed!" she said as she lay down on it.

I smirked and slid beside her. She just giggled and hugged me to snuggle at my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she closed her eyes and start crying. Startled, I made her look at me and I mentally hoped that she would tell me what's wrong.

"Jack, I'm scared." She cried.

"What makes you scared, love?" I asked as I stroke her hair.

"Cara Mae, if Pitch manipulates her mind…" she sobbed and cried on my chest.

I let her cry even though it makes my hoodie all soaked up but I really don't care. She needs my love right now. She needs that reassurance that everything will be alright besides the fact that her twin is such a b*tch at her. She looked at me, eyes full of pain and hopelessness. I hugged her tighter and try my best to soothe her with my words.

"Close your eyes and think about me. Forget about the other things." I whispered to her ears.

"Jack, please make me happy." She requested as she rested her head lovingly on my chest.

"I will…"

I start kissing her. Our tongues teasing each other, dancing and sliding in fiery anticipation. I pushes her back against a pile of pillows and covers her body with mines, the two of us merging like crumbled vines seeking the sun. My fingers snake under her top, sliding along her stomach to the edge of her bra. Hearing my soft muffled groan as I releases the clasp on her bra, so effortlessly, so perfectly, nothing awkward or fumbling about it. She grabbed my hoodie along with my shirt in it and takes it off me. I snuggled my face into her hair, down to her neck and to her breasts. I looked at her and her face was already deep red. I placed my hands at her breasts and squeeze it while fumbling its sensitive part. She moaned seductively and it made me even more excited. I pulled her skirt down revealing her red and blue polka dot panties. She immediately covered herself in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she hesitated to open up again.

"It's—it's my first time…" She looked away and blushed harder.

"So was I, but I want this night to be memorable and fun." I smirked and she smiled back. "I'm not rushing you though. You can stop if you don't want to."

"No! I want to!" She replied hastily.

"I'll be gentle, I promise…" I whispered.

I fondled her lower lip and she keeps on moaning seductively. The faster I did the louder she moaned. She reached for the zipper of my pants and she unzipped it using her mouth. Her breasts giggled as she sits up and pulled out my thing. She first just rubbed it and after a few moments she starts sucking on it.

"Ahh, that feels good…" I unexpectedly moaned.

She stopped sucking and kissed me deeply. I kissed her back and made her lay down on the bed. I grabbed her knees and separate it from each other. I stared at her lower lips and slowly start licking it. She moaned louder this time and it start quivering. She moaned louder when I put my finger in.

"I—it's cold!" She gasped and moaned out loud.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I speed up my fingering.

"Y—yes! It—it feels good!"

I stopped fingering her and I slowly placed my thing into her lower lips. She stared at me with fear. I offered her my hand and she smiled, holding it.

"I'm going in now."

"Yes… please do…"

I slowly pushed the little space we have until we are fully joined to each other. She screamed to the top of her lungs and a little blood oozed from her intimate place. I freaked out but she just motioned me to move.

"It's normal… for first timers."

I moved a little faster and she start gasping and screaming words like "more, yes, harder, faster" and more stuff to embarrassing to mention. My body started to warm up too and I can feel something's going out of me any moment now.

"Stevie Rae…I'm gonna pour it in you…" I mumbled.

"Wait! I'm almost there…" She moaned. "I'm—I'm com—"

We both screamed and broke down. She limped on the bed and I lay down beside her. We tucked under the blanket and sleep in each other's embrace.

"Tomorrow's going to be a good day…" she said in a sing song tone. "One of the daughters of the moon shall revive the soul mate of the other daughter… oohhh… a sacrifice for the moon to glow once again… and to be reborn with the same parents with different names but later changed…"

"Stop talking about that stuff…" I said and traced her tattoo with my finger.

"I have no idea what I just said." She confessed. "Just ignore it…"

"Yes, we should. Cause tonight's our night of desire."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. YESH! They've done it! Good luck to their future.. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	10. Chapter 10: My golden yellow-eyed lover

Thanks for the 19 reviews 12 faves and 12 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Special mentions to DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s and Xaile, Thank you for always reading, reviewing and giving me support and courage to continue my story! I really love you guys! Hope you like the drawing I made. Doc, I'm still working on it.

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 10: My golden yellow-eyed lover

* * *

_Cara Mae's pOv_

This guy is freaking nuts! Not only that he tied me up, whipped me but he didn't also let me eat! Geez, do I look like I can trigger and explosion if I eat? Sheesh, that idiot from hell.

H had been gone for… I dunno an hour? Two? Three? Whatever, I don't care. I need to get out of here now. Black horses are surrounding me as if I'm an apple and they're ready to eat me anytime. I'm not afraid of them, I'm frustrated because their breathe stinks. They could use some mouthwash…

"Here, eat." The guy suddenly appeared and hand me my favorite Belgian waffle.

_The hell? How did he know I like this stuff? Has he been stalking me for a long time?_

"I hope you like that, that's the only food I manage to grab." He said and looked at a globe with lights in it.

"Uh, thanks?" I replied as he untied my hands and let me eat. _Well, that's weird. _"Wait! Did you poison this? You want to kill me already, don't you?"

He flinched and immediately answered. "Why would I do that? And if I'm ever going to kill you…" he pointed his finger at me. "I'll make sure it was painful and bloody."

_Ah, bloody hell. _I munched my waffle and start thinking. _Why would he feed me then? If he wants me to die, hunger is a good choice, right? Something's wrong here._

"Say, why did you feed me if you want to kill me?" I asked with my cocky voice.

"I don't know either." He replied and walked away.

That leaves me stunned. The hell is that for? My face unexpectedly feels hot. I can see myself reddening but why? Am I sick or something? The guy returned and untied me but I was heavily guarded and I can't shadow travel. We headed into a bedroom with a black bed and there are chains (I should have known) so I can be tied up again.

"You need to sleep, you don't want to be all flimsy when you meet your sister after all." He smiled evilly and pushed me on the bed.

The chains tied me up and he left the room. Well, I was tired anyways so I just sleep even though the bed feels all sandy and stuff.

My dream started with my old home. When I say old home, I mean the old, old home. Back in Scotland… as Aoife. There was a party for Cu Chulainn's victory over me. I was alone, abandoned, an outcast. I traveled somewhere else and played with men. I trick them that I love them until they lose their sanity. It was until then I met a guy. He is a warrior of the golden age. But I learned he already had a family, so I left him alone. But whenever we meet, passionate kisses and intense movements happen. Until one day, I died and he was fighting once again but before he left he promised we will be together when the time has come. Those golden eyes are the only thing that I could remember clearly at him… that's all I can remember of him.

I woke up and saw more Belgian waffles on my bed, my chains already unfastened. I eat it and looked around if somebody is watching me. Unfortunately, that ash skinned guy is standing beside my bed. Does he know the words personal privacy?

"Morning?" I said nonchalantly. He just nodded and gets my plate when I was done eating.

He threw it away and it shattered against the stone wall. He looked at me from head to toe and smiled evilly. This might sound weird but I kinda felt happy to see that smile.

"So your name, young lady?" He asked reaching for my hand.

"Cara Mae. Cara Mae Nightshade." I said and scold myself mentally. _I never really do that don't talk to strangers' thing._ "You?"

"I'm known by many names, children call me the boogeyman, but I prefer the name…" he looked at me straight to the eyes and continued speaking. "Pitch Black."

"Like you, and you clothes." I sighed. This is annoying already. "When can I go home?"

For some reason despite that evil smile he has, his eyes seem to be, what's the word for that, sad? My hands moved by instincts and it brushed his hair. Surprised that it actually felt all soft and silky despite the sandy look in it. He looked at me, full of shock but let me do it so.

"What are you doing?" his voice started to thicken.

"You seem sad so I guess I was trying to soothe you?" even I was not sure why I did that.

"Nobody dares to touch me like that!" he yelled at me and I baulked down to the bed. Okay, now I'm scared.

"S—sorry! I was just trying to appease you." I reasoned with my voice getting irate. "You know what, if you don't want me touching you. RETURN ME HOME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SH*T YOU WANT. I WANT TO GO HOME!"

I can't believe myself. I was crying like a lost baby on the f*cking highway. I cried and cried as I remember my mom, dad and twin. I just want to be back there, teasing my sister, fooling around boys and breaking their hearts at the end. Just that old life I had. Just that.

"Forgive me."

I wish I could but don't want to appear weak on him. I buried myself in the blanket and never paid attention to him. The nerve! If he ever tries to talk to me, I won't respond. I won't even believe that he existed at all. Yeah, I'll just think that way.

"Cara Mae? Do you fear me?" He asked. "Or you just pity me?"

I badly want to respond but I know should not. If Stevie Rae was here, she would be the crap outta him. Or at least if he shut the f*ck up I can have a little peace of mind and I can plan my way outta here.

"ANSWER ME!" He demanded.

"YOU SHUT THE F*CK AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I rise out of the bed. "YOU F*CKING KIDNAPPED ME THEN YOU'RE GOING TO BOSS ME UP LIKE THIS? IN YOUR FACE!"

"You got some spunk, huh?" He smirked. "Fine then, meet your biggest nightmare yet!"

He sprinkled black sand on me and I immediately fell asleep. I murmured something and I'm sure he heard it probably because my voice changed into Aoife's.

"I'll meet you again…my golden yellow-eyed lover…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Looks like they know each other, yes? R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	11. Chapter 11: Stupid Feelings

Thanks for the 21 reviews 12 faves and 12 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 11: Stupid Feelings

* * *

_Cara Mae's pOv_

_It's so crowded here. So many people around here… So why? Why nobody can see me?_

I'm scared. I'm scared to be alone again. Usually Stevie Rae rushes after me to make sure I was safe and happy. Despite my b*tchy attitude with her. I saw her passing by the same street I was. I couldn't be any happy anymore! I run towards her only to pass through her.

"What the hell?" I gasped. I faced Stevie Rae. "Sis! I'm here can't you see me?"

She just continued walking with a bouquet of amaryllis. I followed her and we arrived in the cemetery.

"No! I'm not…" I cried. Tears start to fall from my green eyes. "I'm not dead!"

_**Meanwhile at Pitch's lair…**_

_Pitch's pOv_

Why do I feel like this? Giving fear and nightmares is who I am! So why do I feel horrified at myself when I gave her a nightmare? And that voice and the very words she said are very familiar.

"_I'll meet you again…my golden yellow-eyed lover…"_

Well, bloody hell! I don't know you and I don't care! I'm the Boogeyman, for the man in moon's sake! I don't care if they don't like the nightmares I gave them. I become stronger in that!

I looked at Cara Mae's sleeping figure. Tears fall from her closed eyes and she start mumbling.

"I'm not…" she paused as if gasping. "I'm not dead…"

_Wait? Dead? I never make nightmares about dying…is dying her fear? Interesting…_

I touched her cheeks and find an unexpectedly warm and soft feeling in it. I let my fingers slide down and touch her neck. It's hot and sweaty…she's really scared and sick now. I wiped the tears and part of me wants to stop the nightmare already but part of me wants to know what's going on in her nightmare. I chose the latter and entered her nightmare.

She was there crying beside a girl with a red hair, holding a bouquet of amaryllis and setting it down a tomb. Cara Mae's tomb.

"Stev, I'm right here!" Cara Mae yelled desperately. "You promise you won't make me sad. Well, I'm totally sad right now, please pay attention to me!"

Her tears fall more and the red-haired girl didn't notice it. She stands up and walked away. Tears are clearly visible in her green eyes. Somehow, those two girls felt familiar. Have we met before?

I went behind Cara Mae who is still mourning. Fisting the ground, until she fell onto the ground.

"I hate you Pitch! I hate you!" She screamed. "My sister is the only person who can understand me and you took her away from me!"

I staggered. Why do I feel scared when she said she hates me? Why? I'm so confused. I'm the one who is supposed to make her scared not the one to get scared.

"I swear you'll never get away with this!" she continued. "Never!"

The nightmare is destroyed. Her strong will broke my powerful nightmare. How? Only people with radiant hearts could…

_Radiant…_

_She who radiates pleasure…_

_Aoife…_

_Twin of the warrior Scathach…_

_The shadowy one…_

_She who strikes fear…_

_Aoife…_

_My other mate…_

It all makes sense now… she's Aoife's reincarnation! That's why I felt sad, pained, hurt and all jumbled up. She's my other mate during the golden age. The only reason I can't recognize her immediately is because of her hair.

She woke up in a loud scream and punched me in the gut. Her piercing emerald eyes glared at me. Her eyes are full of hatred, pain and viciousness. I tried to reach for her but she slapped my hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

It echoed through my head. Sadness filled my heart. I don't want this.

"Cara Mae, listen to me." I took her by the shoulders and make her look at me. "Forgive me, I don't remember anything from my past but when I saw you cry, the voice you used before you fell asleep. I brought back all the missing memories."

"I DON'T CARE ON ANY SH*T YOU'RE TELLING ME! I'M F*CKING OUTTA HERE!" She yelled and tried to yank herself out of my grasp.

"Aoife, will you stop!" I yelled back.

She faltered and stared at me in shock. She gazed through my golden yellow eyes and she shook her head.

"NO! No f*cking way!" she cried. "I'm Cara Mae, not Aoife!"

"I had been having dreams about you for a long time now…" I disclosed. "I ignored it at first cause it makes me feel desperate on looking for you. I didn't realize…"

"I don't f*cking care!" She retorted. "I have no interest on you so leave me alone!"

"Is that what you want?" I asked as calm as I could.

"Yes! Now bring me back home!" She ordered.

"Fine! But you will have no memory of who you are or I'll take you to your sister and we'll have a nice bargain…"

"Stevie Rae can beat the crap outta you. I'll choose the latter then." She said confidently.

"We'll see about that…" I sneered and chained her once again. Even though it pains me…

"Stupid feelings…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	12. Chapter 12: Bend their shadows!

Thanks for the 23 reviews 12 faves and 12 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 12: Bend their shadows!

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

I wake up and saw Stevie Rae's sleeping figure. I slowly get out of the bed and dressed up. She stirred and sat up groggily, glancing at my direction as I put my hoodie on. Seeing her half naked made me smirked and she immediately covered herself with the blanket.

"I already saw it remember?" I smirked mischievously.

"Whatever…" she replied in between her yawns.

"You should rest a little more. I'll prepare some food." I laid her back in bed.

"I want chicken soup…" she requested and emphasized it. "_Hot chicken soup._"

I chuckled and replied. "Okay, okay. Go back sleep."

I kissed her forehead and let her go back in her slumber. I quietly opened and closed the door and head to the kitchen. I tried to cook a chicken soup but the ladle froze as I touched it.

"I'll do that, love." The voice paused and continued. "I already know that might happen."

I glanced back and saw Stevie Rae, now in a long sleeve blouse, black blazer and a plaid skirt. "Okay, I'll set the table."

She took over the stove and chops the vegetables and chicken fast (which is kinda impressing). While the soup is cooking she made vegetable salad for the kangaroo, cookie dough and other food that I have no idea what it is called. I placed the plates, forks, spoons and knives the way North wants it. The aroma of the chicken soup and cookies filled the air, making my mouth water (not literally…okay maybe I did). I helped her transfer the food to the table and we waited for the others.

North came first and called the other guardians for the feast. Surprised with the food offered on the table, Tooth start pointing and naming each food.

"And that's a sushi! Oh, that's a—" Tooth exclaimed.

"Tooth, we know. Now sit down and we'll have a feast." North coaxed.

"Ooops, sorry…" She said sheepishly.

"You seem so rapt, mate." Bunnymund smirked at me. "Did somethin' interesting happen?"

"None of your business, cotton tail." I smirked back.

"I call dibs for the veggie salad!" He screamed as he saw the tooth fairies trying to get some.

"I call dibs for the cookies!" North and Stevie Rae yelled.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…" I muttered.

"_MY_ cookies, North." Stevie Rae noted.

"Oh, no, no, no. _My_ cookies, child." North smiled smugly and grabbed the end of the tray.

Stevie Rae grabbed the other end and pulled it. They both keep on pulling it and when Stevie Rae saw that North is pulling it at his very strength she let go of it and North fell from his chair. We all burst laughing as North stand up and gave us a look.

"That was funny!" I remarked.

"I know!" She applauded.

"Looks like you're defeated by a sheila, North." Bunny simpered impishly.

"North, did you knock out some tooth?" Tooth asked and beheld around.

"Jack, that isn't funny. Bunny, wipe that look on your face and Tooth, I didn't." North replied with a big fatherly beam in his face.

"Sorry, I was just after the chocolate chip cookies." Stevie Rae apologized.

"Why you didn't say so? I could have just let you grab those and I'll have the rest!" He rejoined.

We ate together like a family as we finally settle down. I made the soup I had cold and eat it. North, eat almost everything, Bunny masticated the vegetable salad, Sandy consumed the soup and sushi, Tooth got the same thing and Stevie Rae was just eating chocolate chip cookies and soup.

When we're done eating. Stevie Rae and Bunnymund get the plates and utensils and placed it in the dishwasher. The yetis take over the job from there. They walked for a moment and seem to be talking about something serious. She suddenly burst in tears and Kangranny patted her back and jumped into a bunny hole leaving Stevie Rae alone. I went towards her and embraced her as tight as I could.

"What's wrong, snowflake?" I asked sincerely.

"He told me what happened to his whole clan…" She sobbed. "All of them gone…he's the only survivor…"

"But he managed to live and now, he's protecting the children in the world instead of revenge. That's a good thing." I explicated.

She smiled and wiped her tears. "I guess you're right."

I smirked. "Come on, let's visit Jamie and Sophie. North and Tooth are trying to find as many information as they could about your sister."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Let's go."

I threw a snow globe and opened a portal. We jumped straight into it and landed on Jamie's bedroom. Jamie grinned at us and we went outside. He called Sophie and wore their winter clothes. We all went outside and start a snowball fight. I hit them flawlessly while Stevie Rae got troubles. Jamie aimed at Sophie and she fall immediately but still laughed.

"Who knew playing snowball fights will be this hard when you're wearing a Scottish plaid?" Stevie Rae said aloud.

"It was your choice." I shrugged and throw another snowball at her.

"Oh, that does it!" She mumbled and brings out her naginata which came out from nowhere.

She spins it and the snowballs either return to us or got dissolved in it. I smiled and used my staff to parry her naginata. She looked at me and smirked (which is kinda creepy actually).

"You want some sparring then, dear?" She dared, her lips curving into a mischievous smile. "Come at me, bro!"

We did sparing and the Bennett's watched us. Obviously the two cheered for me but Stevie Rae was a master in this type of fight that I lost.

"You should use the curve for grabbing." She lectured. "You could have grabbed me but you tried to hit me instead."

"I used on using my staff to shoot frosts not for sparring." I reminded her.

"Whatever…" She smiled and offered me a hand.

I took it and lock her in my embrace. Jamie saw us and just gives me two thumbs up. This kid has been pairing me off with her for a long time now. We escorted the siblings in their house and let them hang out on their own. I hold hands with Stevie Rae and we walked to the park again. She looked at the children around and smiled.

"I really love seeing this. The smiles in their faces." She muttered.

"Me, too." I looked at the children too and suddenly a gunman appeared from the trees.

"You all get in here or you'll die!" the gunman ordered.

The children, full of fear, followed the man's orders and they got tied up in a strong, thick rope. I knew immediately that those kids are going to be sold as slaves.

"We've got to do something!" Stevie Rae hissed.

"I'll help them, you stay here." I said and before she could protest I already jumped in there.

The gunman seems to be very busy on duct taping the children's mouths who were now screaming for help. I created frosts on his way and he slipped. I freeze a section of the rope and hit it with my staff. It broke and the children thanked me then scampered off. It seems to be a success until another guy has Stevie Rae with a knife at her neck.

"I told you this isn't a good plan!" She yelled.

"Shut up, b*tch!" the other man said and hit her face.

She yelped in pain because the knife cut a little at her face. That does it! Nobody hurts my girl!

"Let go of her!" I threatened.

"Then give us the children you just let go." He ordered.

The other man stands up and goes beside the knife bearing man. I can't lose Stevie Rae but I don't want to give the children too. I have to make a decision or an intelligent plan to save both the children and Stevie Rae at the same time.

"Well?"

"Bend their shadows!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

******Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	13. Chapter 12,5: The Mistletoe

Thanks for the 23 reviews 12 faves and 12 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

**A/N: This is a ****Christmas Special, one-shot fic...**

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 12.5: The Mistletoe

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

Stevie Rae and Cara Mae are at home with Pitch teaching him how to control himself not to give nightmare 24/7. I keep looking at the window waiting for them to come. I miss Stevie Rae so bad. I only realized that everybody was looking at me when I grab a cookie.

"Jack, are you even listening?" North asked.

"Of course," I said then smirked. "Not."

"Will yoos pay attention on what we are talkin' about, fella?" Bunnymund scolded with his Australian accent thickening.

"Hey! I have my own life, Kangranny." I retorted.

"For the last time I aint a grandmother roo!" He grunted and stands up from his seat.

"Oh, you wanna fight, cottontail?" I teased more. "You're too slow to catch me anyway."

"That's it, I'm goin' ta kill you, Jack!" He uttered as a battle cry and we start chasing each other.

He threw his egg bombs at me and I easily dodged them. I frost his face and it made him scream a little but recovered quick enough to throw his trusty boomerangs. We both stopped when we noticed that the boomerang hasn't returned yet. We looked at the direction where the boomerang went. Bunny shivered a little when he saw an injured Cara Mae, a fuming Stevie Rae, and a really furious Pitch.

"I was aimin' at Jack's face, I swear!" Bunnymund reasoned.

"You'll pay for this!" Pitch growled and summoned a Fearling.

"24/7!" The twins yelled. Sandy readied his dream sand.

Pitch groaned and made the Fearling disappear. "You're a lucky rabbit."

Bunny gulped as I ran straight to Stevie Rae. She opened her arms and gave me a tight hug. I kissed her forehead and I escorted all of them to the table. Pitch, still cradling Cara Mae and eyeing Bunnymund sat beside North. Tooth keeps on mumbling to Sandy and he tries to calm the Tooth fairy. Sandy and Pitch had made an agreement that as long as Pitch doesn't hurt any children with any use of his powers directly or indirectly he won't get whipped all around the place.

"Being good is hard." Pitch mumbled and sighed.

"But not impossible." Stevie Rae who now has her original red hair and green eyes commented. "Try harder."

"There's still hope for you, Pitch." North comforted and Sandy gave him thumbs up. "As I was trying to explain lately, Jack do you know the rule of the mistletoe?"

"Kiss under the mistletoe, yup." I agreed and placed my left arm around Stevie Rae. "I know that."

"Oh well, I'm going to my palace now!" Tooth exclaimed. "516,543 children just lose their teeth today!"

Before we could even say goodbye she already fluttered away. Sandy, seeing the clock striking at 6:00 pm fled to spread his dream sand to the children going to sleep. Bunny went to the kitchen to get some carrots (or just to get away from Pitch's evil stares). Stevie Rae and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I got to go, time to spread more winter." I excused myself.

"Time to comfort some children." Stevie Rae added.

"We'll see you two later then." Cara Mae smiled and we left.

She shadow traveled while I flew. We already know where we are going. We head to my home/the frozen pond at Burgess. She was behind the tree, waiting for me and I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Jack, we're the only ones here, of course it's you." She smiled.

"I should have known." I smiled to match hers. She looked at the full moon, remembering something. "Remember when you get my first dance in the dream?"

I smirked and she blushed as she saw it. "Want to make that dream real?"

"Yes." She smiled and faced me.

I took her hand and I put the other to her waist. She placed her free hand at my shoulder and she stepped onto my feet. We floated and start dancing under the full moon. Her green eyes sparkle in delight as she looked down. Her delight made me hum and audible enough, I sang.

_We're not children anymore, but  
just getting hurt in vain.  
Even when I hug you, your heart slips away.  
I want to capture your heart._

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_  
_So anyone can't find us._  
_Are you crying or giggling?_  
_Your thin shoulder is shaking._

"Jack…" She whispered and buried her face at my chest. I continued.

_Nobody's at pool, moonlight is floating on water.  
You sneak in and splash waves.  
You show me shaking pale lips, laughing_

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_  
_So anyone can't find us._  
_You're too tired and fall asleep._  
_I watch over you as long as I can._

She looked up and smiled. "I know you will…"

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_  
_So anyone can't find us._  
_Are you crying or giggling?_  
_Your thin shoulder is shaking._

I ended and hold my staff that I tied at my back. I smirked and her cheeks reddened again.

"So, where's my under-the-mistletoe-kiss?" I smirked mischievously.

"Jack, we're floating. There's no mistletoe here too." She pointed out.

"Try looking above you."

She did look above and chuckled half-heartedly. She hugged me tight and pinches my cheeks. Above us, at the curve of my staff dangles a little mistletoe that I taut before we left.

"Nice one, love." She praised me and gazed to my blue eyes.

"Nobody said it couldn't be hanging from a staff." I explained. "Well?"

She closed her eyes. I placed my lips into her and I invaded her mouth gently. I made sure that no place in it is untouched. Our tongues danced in passion as it got contact to one another. Slowly, I began moving backwards, but she wouldn't have any of it, and her arms circled my neck, keeping me in place. Of course the added pressure made me fall backwards but still floating. We let go once she started to gasp for air with a little moan.

"Merry Christmas, Stevie Rae." I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." She said her face reddened as fast as a wildfire. "I love you too."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

******Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Song (_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_) © Vocaloid: Kaito Shion

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	14. Chapter 13: Ship of Fools

Thanks for the 26 reviews 15 faves and 15 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 13: Ship of Fools

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

Seriously? Just leave me alone like that, isn't funny. Now look, I'm a freaking captive!

"I told you this isn't a good plan!" I yelled.

"Shut up, b*tch!" The other man said and hit my face.

I yelped in pain because the knife cut a little at my face. Hey! That kinda hurt! I glanced at Jack giving him a _what'syourplannowgenius? _look.

"Let go of her!" Jack threatened.

"Then give us the children you just let go." He ordered.

The other man stands up and goes beside my knife bearing hostage taker. I made a silent prayer to MiM as what the guardians called him, and take deep breaths.

"Well?"

"Bend their shadows!"

We all glanced at the source of the voice. It was her… blonde hair, emerald eyes, sleeveless pink shirt, skimpy black skirt, pink high heels, and same features with me… my beloved sister…

"Cara Mae!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"Just do it and leave! It's a trap!" She warned. "Hurry!"

And so I did. I bend the gunman and his companion's shadows and the both fall on the cold snowy ground. I rushed to her while Jack tried to grab me. I've been longing for my sister. I don't want to lose her again. I hear Cara Mae's pleads on leaving but I don't want to. I need to get her out of this mess.

"Please, listen to me!" Cara Mae cried. "It's an f*cking trap! Leave!"

"Stevie Rae, you heard her. Come on!" Jack agreed. "We'll find a better solution on getting her back!"

I didn't listen. I grabbed her arm and dashed back to Jack. It was almost fine until Pitch appeared in front of us.

"You're not going anywhere with Frost." He chided.

"Why won't you leave us alone?" I cried while glaring at Pitch.

"Because I want revenge on Jack Frost! He imprisoned me once again and I won't let that happen once again!" He yelled.

"You won't hurt my Jack." I warned.

"You think I want to kill him directly?" He sneered and looked at me evilly. "I want him to experience the despair and pain of being alone from the person her cares the most. Who turned out to be you."

"Then why did you get Cara Mae?" I continued as I saw Jack concentrating to gather much power to attack Pitch. He signaled he needed more time so I obliged. "Don't tell me you've mistaken her as me."

"Oh no, I know you enough. You don't fall easily on those kinds of traps so I have to get the most important person in your life so I can capture you." Pitch explained his plans. "Then I will make you feel the pain of being punished while Jack will give up everything to me just to let you go."

"That will never happen." I snarled at him. "You don't know me enough."

"Well, that's where Cara Mae's role came in." He grinned evilly. "You see, she's the reincarnation of—"

"Of Aoife, yeah I know." I cutted in. "So what?"

"I'm his mate…" Cara Mae explained. "I think he's my…"

"No!" I quickly retorted. "No, he's not!"

"But what if!" She shouted with her voice unsteady.

"We'll find a way. Like we always do." I comforted her and she did ease up.

"And now, we're done talking—" Pitch coaxed.

"Take that!" Jack suddenly screamed.

"Duck!" I screeched and grabbed Cara Mae down to the ground.

Strong gusts of wind and frosts came out from his staff. Pitch staggered back and summoned his fearlings quickly and attacked Jack. We stand up and as quick as possible go behind Jack. Advantages of being a witch, I can hide large stuff in a small pocket. I brought out a twin swords and my trusty naginata. I gave Cara Mae the swords which actually hers from the very beginning and my naginata transformed on its original form. The Gáe Bulg, spear of mortal pain/death, well actually it looks more like a harpoon with retractable barbs. It had thirty barbs and was made from the bones of a sea monster but the spear knows how to blend in so now, instead of bones, it's steel.

"I'll take the ones on the right," Cara Mae instructed. "You take the ones on the left!"

"Okay?" I answered. _Who knows she can actually lead a fight like this?_

Jack continues to fight Pitch as we made sure no fearlings get near him. Pitch's words confuse him for a moment but I controlled him shadow to make him look at us and he regains his focus once again.

"Do you really think she loves you?" Pitch goaded. "She's just using you and she will dump you as how Cara Mae does to her men."

"She won't!" Jack yelled angrily and shot him with frosts once again. "She loves me and I have proof for it!"

"You're love for her is just a mere infatuation, Jack." He sustained. "Nothing but a mere fascination over her."

"You're lying!" Jack bellowed and hit him with much stronger snow and wind squalls.

"Jack! Don't let him get into your mind! He's attacking you psychologically!" I presaged.

"Stevie Rae, you do love me, right?" He queried with his face full of pain and sadness.

"Of course, I do but it will depend on how you look at it." I responded as amorously as I could while fighting the fearlings.

"I told you so!" He growled at Pitch and the battle once again.

"This is endless!" Cara Mae protested.

I beheld around and saw more and more fearlings appeared around us. I gripped my Gáe Bulg tighter and charged at them. Cara Mae swung her swords with grace as if she's just dancing. But even so, we twins are getting tired. We were about to lose hop until a boomerang flew around and hit more fearlings. Our gazes followed it only to see the owner.

"Looks like yoos guys need some help, Am I right mate?"

"Bunnymund!" I cheered.

"The Easter Bunny!" Cara Mae gasped.

"Are the others here too?" I asked hopefully.

"You bet, they are." He smirked and threw his boomerang again.

"Introductions later. Fight now!" Cara Mae commanded with her renewed strength.

I gazed up to the skies and saw North's sleigh roaming around. Dream sand veered everywhere, little tooth fairies attacking and two swords clashing. Pitch's voice echoed in our area as he speaks.

"Looks like the crew members of the ship of fools are ready to finish the fight."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

******Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	15. Chapter 14: Life goes on

Thanks for the 27 reviews 17 faves and 16 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 14: Life goes on

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

I gazed up to the skies and saw North's sleigh roaming around. Dream sand veered everywhere, little tooth fairies attacking and two swords clashing. Pitch's voice echoed in our area as he speaks.

"Looks like the crew members of the ship of fools are ready to finish the fight."

"They're not fools, you fool!" Stevie Rae spat at him. "And that's a sleigh for crying out loud!"

"Pitch, please stop this madness!" Cara Mae pleaded.

I can't believe what I just saw. Pitch's gaze softened as if compelled to the sound of her voice. He went towards her but Stevie Rae blocked his way. I attacked him with my frosts and he snarled at me and continued fighting with me. More fearlings appeared and keep on attacking the other guardians. Tooth flies straight to the fearlings and strike them with her wings. Sandy was floating behind a large clock and keeps on veering his dream sand to the fearlings. North drives the sleigh as Bunny jumps and attacks with his boomerang and egg bombs. The twins are too busy on fighting on ground too.

"Jack! Man in Moon said 'the key to a happing ending—'!" North shouted but got cut off when a dozen of fearlings charged straight at him.

"That cold-glinting key…" Cara Mae said loud enough for us to hear.

An idea popped into my head and I break the glass of the clock behind Sandy. I removed both the hour and minute hand and hold it by the fat ends.

"Found it…" I smirked and used it to charge Pitch.

"Jack, No!" The twins shrieked.

I didn't listen. I plunged both of the hour and minute hand and Pitch fell straight to the ground. I did it! We won. The fearlings disappeared and we all approached Pitch's weakening body. Cara Mae went straight to him, kneeled down and cried. Stevie Rae followed and placed her hands at her chest as if she can't get air into her lungs.

"What have you done?" She alleged. "You're supposed to stop him not kill him."

"But now that Pitch's gone, the children will not be scared anymore! We—" Bunny reasoned but stopped as the twins fell to the ground desperately probing for air.

"Stevie Rae!" I rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"Without Pitch…" She paused and tried to speak. "The shadows will become weak. You've upset the balance badly. Even the moon is affected."

We all looked at the moon only to see it losing its glow. It gave a shine to us and we all heard what it said.

_Time is the key for happy ending… but if one is killed, the balance will be upset and everything will cease to exist. The Nightshade family has known their destiny for a long time. Today is the day to fulfill it…_

"What destiny?" Tooth asked.

"Manny, care to explain any further?" North asked but the moon's glowed starts to dim.

"What do you mean?" I shouted. "Stevie Rae, what's going on?"

She looked at Pitch and placed her hand to his forehead and one on Cara Mae's back. That's when I remembered what she sang last night.

"_One of the daughters of the moon shall revive the soul mate of the other daughter… oohhh… a sacrifice for the moon to glow once again… and to be reborn with the same parents with different names but later changed…"_

No, she can't… "Stevie Rae, don't do this!"

"_Shadow runs through and shadow runs free,  
By my hands I sacrifice myself,  
Set your Spirit free from me,  
shadow runs through and shadow runs free,"_

The color of her hair started to drain and was being replaced with red hair and her eyes turned green. We looked at Pitch who seems to be absorbing the blackness of her hair and Cara Mae gets the brown of Stevie Rae's eyes into her hair. Stevie Rae let go of the and Cara Mae sit up. They joined hands and looked at us.

"We'll meet again sometime." Cara Mae said.

"Like we always do…" Stevie Rae continued and looked at me.

"No!" Both Pitch and I cried.

"_We are part of the Moon,  
And to him we shall return.  
Like a breeze of wind, __  
__Flowing to the skies..."_

Shadows start to curl up from them and they slowly vanished, replaced with blue and white glows which soon flew to the moon. Everybody looked at the moon and its former glow was returned. I was starting to lose hope until I spotted two little glows flying straight to a woman's womb. I beheld at the woman and saw Mrs. Nightshade.

"It happened already, didn't it?" She asked me and I nodded.

Everybody looked at her and Pitch staggered back. Apparently he knows who she is. She gripped on her womb tighter to protect her new baby.

"The warrior princess…" Pitch muttered. "Roxanne Bates."

"I suppose you know my husband too." She alleged in a very cold voice.

"Árd-Greimne of Lethra, the High Power, father of Scathach and Aoife." He sustained. "Christopher Nightshade."

A man in a business suit appeared behind her. He has red hair, piercing emerald eyes which have a vicious gaze in it. I enthralled my staff as if I know how treacherous he is.

"Now that their destiny is done…" He looked straight to me and smiled. "You just have to look after her and you can take her away."

"As for you, Pitch." Roxanne said with power radiating in her voice. "As much as I don't want this to happen, but it's up to Cara Mae's decision when she grow up."

"But they just died!" Bunny snapped. "We saw it! They sacrificed themselves to make the moon glow once again."

"Mrs. Nightshade is—" I stated.

"Just Roxanne or mom, whichever you prefer." She smiled at me which made me sad for it reminded me of Stevie Rae's sweet smiles.

"Roxanne is currently pregnant and two pieces of those glows went to her tummy." I elucidated what I saw a few minutes ago.

"They are going to be reborn!" North said ecstatically.

"I can collect their baby teeth again!" Tooth squealed in happiness and shook Sandy by his shoulders which made him lightheaded.

"I will see her again…" I whispered and smiled. "And this time I will watch her grow up."

We we're shocked when we heard the clock resounded as it strike midnight. We all looked at each other and looked around but we can't find the hands that I used to spike Pitch.

"We are witches, Jack." Christopher answered before anyone of us manages to ask.

"It's a proof that you two will meet again." Roxanne handed me an emerald Celtic knot charm bracelet. "She made that for you before I learned that Cara Mae disappeared."

"Thank you." I said and put it around my right wrist.

She winced and staggered back. Christopher caught her and he immediately calls using his phone somebody and ambulances came. They get Roxanne into a stretcher and speed off to the hospital. We all ride to the sleigh and yes, that includes Pitch, a shadowed the ambulance. When we landed we all dashed off and waited at the waiting room as Roxanne was brought to the ER. We waited for like for the couple for like 3 hours and so. When the doctors got out, Christopher signaled us to come in.

We wore those face masks and went beside Roxanne who's currently mesmerized with the two baby angels she have beside her. Things we all noticed are that 1. They both have emerald eyes. 2. Both girls. But since they don't have hairs yet…

"Which one is who?" we all asked.

"One way to figure it out." Roxanne said and removed the covers enough to see their shoulders. One has the Celtic tattoo same as Stevie Rae's.

"Stevie Rae…" I whispered and Roxanne let me carry the baby. She chuckled and tried to grab my nose on which I obliged. "You're so beautiful…"

"Life goes on in a way we didn't expect."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

******Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	16. Chapter 15: Can you promise me?

Thanks for the 28 reviews 18 faves and 16 follow in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 15: Can you promise me?

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

It's been 8 years since the whole incident happened. Pitch, trying his best not freak out people or giving them nightmare progressed about .00000000001 % which makes no difference at all. Little Stevie Rae and little Cara Mae are playing with our now 15 year old Jamie who is still half shocked that they're children now.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Hello, Mrs. Nightshade! Where's Stevie Rae and *cough*the witch*cough* Cara Mae?" Jamie asked._

_Roxanne just smiled and showed him the two babies. "It's them, Jamie."_

"_They're…THEY'RE BABIES!" Jamie screamed which almost shook the entire house._

"_Yup, they are." I said and put my free hand on this shoulder. "Aren't they beautiful?"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Sophie, now 10 years old, plays along with them. They stopped playing when Roxanne and Mrs. Bennett reminded them that today was the Easter egg hunt. They start running back to their houses to grab their baskets and head towards the hunting site.

"Bunnymund will make sure we will get some eggs!" Sophie reassured the twins.

"I guess so…" The twins reacted and leered at each other.

"You guys are creeping me out." Jamie disclosed shyly.

"He's already 15 years old but…" Cara Mae started.

"He's still acting like a 5 year old kiddo." Stevie Rae ended and they shared a grin once again.

Sophie laughed while Jamie blushed in embarrassment. "That's not funny, guys."

I landed in front of them and they all gasped in joy… well, except for Stevie Rae. She can't see me yet for some reason. It keeps on making me sad. I thought before that she was just joking but when I tried to hug her she just went pass through me. Jamie and Sophie are giving their best to make Stevie Rae believe again.

"Jack Frost!" The three gasped.

"Stevie Rae, look Jack Frost is here!" Cara Mae called.

"Yeah, right…" She rolled her eyes and went to the nearby chair to sit.

"You still don't believe me, huh?" I smirked and freeze the chair she was going to sit at.

"Stupid chair."

"That's your only response?" I said angrily. "Aren't you wondering how came it froze in the middle of spring?"

"It happens." She simply replied and kicked the chair away.

"What do you want us to do to make you believe in Jack Frost?" Sophie asked sweetly.

"Make it snow." Stevie Rae replied. "Now."

"If that's what you want." I waved my staff and snow started falling. "Sorry, Bunny."

I looked back at Stevie Rae and her eyes are all wide staring at me. I smirked and make it snow a little harder. I still made sure that the eggs are visible so Bunny won't get _that_ upset at me. I willed one of the snowflakes to land at her nose and so a snowflake did. She shivered as it landed and glared at me.

"Nipped your nose." I smirked once more.

"Who the heck are you?" She snarled at me.

"Oh, you know me." I smiled at her which made her much more irritated. "You just keep on denying it."

She gives me a quick head to toe inspection. "Silver hair, blue eyes, blue jacket, tattered brown pants, barefoot…" She sighed. "Jack Frost."

"Yup," I pinched her nose and continued. "The one and only winter spirit."

"Big deal." She muttered.

"Hey! That's offensive!" I playfully pouted but it faded when I realized she was serious.

"I'm going to get me some eggs then I'll go straight home." She declared and left.

Sophie looked at me with a very sad face as Jamie placed a hand at my shoulder. Cara Mae's eyes followed her sister walking away and sighed. I forced myself to smile and melted all the snow.

"Hey! The Easter Kangaroo will be mad if you guys don't get any eggs!" I said excitedly and they scampered off in the wild hunt.

My smiled slowly faded and sighed. I never thought making Stevie believe will be like this. She despises me.

"She's just confused."

I swerved and saw that Pitch is standing behind me. His eyes bore at Cara Mae's direction, smiling. He looked back again to me, his golden yellow eyes seem to make me look at him too.

"She might be a child but her mind is full of ancient knowledge about her days as the Scathach. She has to learn to adjust from that first then she'll start accepting you in her life." He explained.

"How do you know?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"It was when I kidnapped Cara Mae…"

* * *

**A/N: This is from chapter 11: stupid feelings…**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Pitch's pOv_

_She woke up in a loud scream and punched me in the gut. Her piercing emerald eyes glared at me. Her eyes are full of hatred, pain and viciousness. I tried to reach for her but she slapped my hand away._

"_Don't you dare touch me!"_

_It echoed through my head. Sadness filled my heart. I don't want this._

"_Cara Mae, listen to me." I took her by the shoulders and make her look at me. "Forgive me, I don't remember anything from my past but when I saw you cry, the voice you used before you fell asleep. I brought back all the missing memories."_

"_I DON'T CARE ON ANY SH*T YOU'RE TELLING ME! I'M F*CKING OUTTA HERE!" She yelled and tried to yank herself out of my grasp._

"_Aoife, will you stop!" I yelled back._

_She faltered and stared at me in shock. She gazed through my golden yellow eyes and she shook her head._

"_NO! No f*cking way!" she cried. "I'm Cara Mae, not Aoife!"_

"_I had been having dreams about you for a long time now…" I disclosed. "I ignored it at first cause it makes me feel desperate on looking for you. I didn't realize…"_

"_I don't f*cking care!" She retorted. "I have no interest on you so leave me alone!"_

_*End pOv and Flashback*_

* * *

"Sorry, dude." I commented and sighed.

"She'll accept you sooner than you expected." He smirked and with that, I know he's planning something. "Just leave this to me."

"What are you planning to do?" I yelled but he disappeared in the shadows.

I was about to leave when I heard a very familiar voice screaming.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Stevie Rae cried and saw me. "JACK! Help me please!"

Panic filled my senses. "I'm coming, Stevie Rae!"

I flew to her direction and saw her half buried in a snowdrift. I stopped my chuckling and help her stand up in her own two feet. I was ready for some ignoring and other painful stuff but instead warm arms warped around my waist and hot tears soak my jacket.

"Thank you, Jack…" She sobbed. "I'm sorry for not believe you."

I can't help but smile. "It's okay. I understand that."

"Jack, can you promise me something?" She said and I'm pretty sure I saw her cheeks reddened.

"Sure, what is it, snowflake?" I smirked and she blushed harder.

"When I grow up…" She started.

"When you grow up what?" I asked.

"Can you promise me I'll be your wife?"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

******Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


	17. Chapter 16: She's mine

Thanks for the 29 reviews 19 faves and 20 follows in total!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? : 3

* * *

Summary:

They met in a dream and now they meet in person. Stevie Rae's twin Cara Mae enters the scene and will do anything to get rid of anything she wants. Will destiny keep its promise or time will let it sway? Jack Frost x OC

* * *

Chapter 16: She's mine

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"Can you promise me I'll be your wife?"

3…2…1

"AREN'T YOU A BIT TOO YOUNG TO PROPOSE LIKE THAT?!" I shrieked flustered on what she said.

She frowned and looked at the ground. Part of me becomes guilty on what I said. "I take that as a no, then."

"No, no." I replied nervously as I racked my brain for the right words. "It's just we guys are the one who are supposed to do those and …" I placed my hand on her head sighed. "You're still young."

"Then I can ask mom to make me an aging potion so I can grow up already!" She somehow started to sound like the old Stevie Rae I've known and loved. "Jack, at least promise me… that you won't leave me."

"Alright, I promise I'll marry you." I smirked at her and hold her by her shoulders. She glanced to my face still frowning. "And did I ever leave you?"

"No…" She looked away. I realized she was blushing.

"Stevie Rae, even if I leave your side for a moment, I'll always be here." I pointed at her chest where her heart is located. "Always."

She smiled. Just like how Stevie Rae used to smile at me. A smile that gives reassurance and comfort. And yet it contains a million more meanings that only the two of us can understand. I hold her hand and walk along with her, returning to the Bennett children. They are happy to see us but it turned upside down when I saw what's going on.

Pitch was insulted by some kid (You know one of those so called tough guys) being that the boogey man was just some made up story and if he ever was real, he'll just be a little trash looking, Chihuahua sized monster. He unleashed so many (I mean like billions) of fearlings just because of that. I freeze as much fearlings as I could but there's too many of them. Even Bunnymund is having trouble on holding them back. Stevie Rae grabbed Cara Mae out of the battle field along with the Bennett's. Her red hair in a ponytail, she shook her hair and hair slap a nightmare advancing to them. Her hair just owned my respect.

"Stevie Rae, we got no choice…" Cara Mae cried helplessly. "We have to be older… into our 16 year old selves."

She looked at Cara Mae and sighed. "I thought I would be able to enjoy being in this body for a long time. Apparently, I'm not."

Cara Mae grabbed the Bennett's to hit the ground and avoid the fearling. Stevie Rae stands up, placing her hand in a gripping position. Cara Mae saw her and placed her hands at her ponied hair.

"Knots that bind me tight, burn away under my magic's light, and unleash my power's might!" Cara Mae chanted.

"Hear my voice and come to me, spear of fear I summon thee!" Stevie Rae followed.

A blinding flash of light appeared and scorched most of the fearlings but there's still more approaching towards us. Stevie Rae and Cara Mae were back on the age we all met them. 16 years old. With the naginata that Stevie Rae always had before now in her hands. She swung it around and the fearlings got absorb in it. Cara Mae, using her ribbon chanted something I couldn't quite hear and in an instant, it changed into a whip. She started whipping the fearlings as she struggle to go closer to Pitch. Tooth, Sandy and North finally arrived and helped us on stopping all the fearlings. As we attacked once more, they start returning to the shadows. We all glanced at Pitch and realized he already calmed down.

"Forgive me." He mumbled. "I was just insulted! I mean, seriously? A Chihuahua sized trash monster is not a way to describe me!"

We can't help but laughed at that but the twins didn't even show any emotion about it.

"We know how it feels like." Cara Mae said.

"Wait! You're…" Pitch gasped as he took a glance to the twins. The other guardians gawked too as they saw what he is talking about. "You two are back in your teenage height!"

"We could have done it actually in our seventh birthday but I want to enjoy being a child a little more." Stevie Rae explained and sighed. "Always can't get what I want after all…"

"So…" Tooth looked sad. We all looked at her and she started pouting. "No more childhood tooth from the two of you?!"

"I'm afraid so, Tooth." Cara Mae forced a smile.

I approached Stevie Rae with a smirk. She looked at me, confused and I whispered into her ear. "So, now that you grow up…"

She blushed madly and pushed me aside. The other guardians along with Pitch, Cara Mae and the Bennett's looked at us strangely. I burst out laughing and Stevie Rae continued beating my head.

"I hate you! I hate you! 100 times! Idiot! Idiot! I hate you!" She flailed as she beat my chest and blushing madly.

I continued laughing and hugged her in the end. I whispered my response into her ear. "I love you."

"You idiot…" She said and I realized she was already crying and hugged me back.

I was startled and I made her look at me. "Snowflake, why are you crying?"

She shook her head and looked away. I made her look into me by moving her face with my hands. As gentle as possible and I wiped her tears.

"No, no crying." I continued wiping her tears until she stops shedding it. "Everything's going to be fine. Now, what's the matter?"

Everybody looked at us giving her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and wiped all of her tears. She just shook her head and walked beside her sister. Cara Mae giggled as if she knows what happened exactly and Stevie Rae hit her at the back of her head. They continued arguing as the Bennett's do their best to calm them down.

"So, what are your plans now, Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well," I smirked at him and he gulped. "How about some –"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" The twins and the Bennett's charged and pelted us with snowballs.

And so… a snowball war began but we all ended up just hitting randomly and of course, nobody got me but as long as everybody is having fun…that's all that matters, right? I looked at the sky and realized it was already night time. Time passes by when you are having fun after all. I looked at the full moon and heard MiM's voice in my head.

_She has to be a real guardian first…_ he said and his voice died off.

I looked at North and for some reason he got the message.

"Alright, let's be serious for a moment." North coaxed and everybody listened. "Ready to make things official, Stevie Rae? Being a real guardian and all?"

Stevie Rae has an unsure look in her face. She looked at the Bennett's where they nodded confidently. She glanced at Cara Mae who grinned at her.

"Go on." Cara Mae encourages and Stevie smiled.

"You do realize how cheesy oath taking is, right?" Stevie Rae retorted with a chortle. They both chuckle and looked at North. "Alright, let's get this over with."

A yeti that come along with North when they arrived here hand him the guardian oath book. He flipped the pages and read a section of it.

"Will you, Stevie Rae Nightshade, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with our lives their hopes, their wishes and dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?" North recited from the book.

"Hmmm…" Stevie Rae smirked as she stalls some time. "I will."

"Congratulations, Stevie Rae! You are now and forever more, a guardian!" North announced and floods her in fatherly kisses.

"Pitch, do you still wanna be a guardian?" Stevie Rae and Cara Mae teased as they saw Pitch's horrified face when he saw what North did.

"I'll just stay as a neutral party. That sounds much better." He replied and we all laughed.

"Have you figured out your center?" Tooth chipped in.

"I think I did." Stevie Rae answered.

"What is it?" we all asked and Sandy in sand version.

"Comfort." She continued.

"And protection!" Cara Mae butt in. "You always protect me even though I'm a piece of a –"

"Anyways…" Stevie Rae cut her speech when she knows the next word is a cuss word. "I'm NOT going to wear that shoe."

She pointed to the elf that brought an elfish looking red shoe. North laughed and made the elf go away.

"You two go on now." A voice suddenly said.

We all swereved to the direction of the voice and the twins jumped a bit in their places.

"Mom!" the twins screamed. "And dad…"

"Cara Mae, what's your decision?" their dad asked as if nothing happened at all.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered truthfully. "Cause there's still part of me that's interested with Jack."

"We're outta here!" The guardians, Bennett's and Stevie Rae started backing up.

"Just take your time." Pitch said which totally shocked all of us.

"Well, how about let's plan for Jack and Stevie Rae's weddin' first?" Cottontail tried to tease me.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea." I smirk at the look of his failure face.

We all said our goodbyes to the Nightshade couples. We ride in the sleigh and went to the North Pole.

"She's mine, Pitch…" I'm sure I heard someone said from afar before we took off. "She's mine."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY! AND YES BECAUSE THIS IS A TRIOLOGY STORY!**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae & Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
